Drabble Catch Up
by Kara Crane
Summary: Catching up on missed drabble challenges on LJ's Avatar100.  Challenge 's 1, 2, 17, 20, 47, 48 posted.


Avatar not mine, got it? Good!

I'm trying to catch up on the drabble challenges I've missed on LJ's Avatar100, expect to see more drabbles not in numerical order.

**#001 - Vision**

Word Count - 100

Pfft, she didn't understand what the big deal was. Why didn't people understand that her sight was just fine? It wasn't like she couldn't see or know what was going on around her. In fact, she'd bet anyone that she could see better than any putz who said she couldn't. The large belt was proof enough that what everyone else called sight was highly overrated.

Then Twinkletoes had come with the Meathead and Sugar Queen, turning everything on its ear. Upon that flying beast, for the first time, Toph understood why everyone else thought what they had about her sight.

**#002 - Undercover**

Word Count - 101

Knife in hand he watched her intently, taking in the way she walked, where she walked, all from around the corner of a building. He couldn't believe he was doing this, following this girl, spirits help him if he got himself caught ...

She stopped at a market stall and bought a fish, he listened intently to what she ordered and tucked the knowledge away neatly in his mind. He would need to know seemingly little things such as her favourite fish in order to take care of her in the future.

Pakku dug his blade into the disk, finishing the design.

**#017 - Avatars Past/Future/Never**

Word Count - 138

Note - I didn't know whether to put this under #17: Avatars Past/Future/Never or #24: Crossover. I decided on Avatars Past/Future/Never because that's where my finger landed after 'eeny meeny miney mo'. And even though I'm slightly irritated I went over a hundred words, I can't take anything out or I'll ruin the mood of the drabble.

She was the youngest, and among the last that were left. They had been forgotten, their names lost to the people. So the eldest slept, waiting for a time when their powers could be called upon once more. Gaia had remained awake for as long as she could and watched over the world and its creatures before succumbing to sleep. Her power was limited, but stable, for she was known and her name was spoken aloud and in prayer.

From Africa, Kwame, with the power of Earth.

From North America, Wheeler, with the power of Fire.

From the Soviet Union, Linka, with the power of Wind.

From Asia, Gi, with the power of Water.

From South America, Ma-Ti, with the power of Heart.

And the one once known as the Avatar now had a new name, Captain Planet.

**#020 - Season(s)**

Word Count - 100

Tui was testing them with a lean season. Few fish had been caught and only Katara, with her meager waterbending had been able to loosen the sea-prunes from beneath the surface of the winter waters without risk to health. The whole tribe lived under one roof during the months of continuous night, relying on the combined body heat of all to keep the large tent warm enough for all to survive. To help everyone forget the grumbling of stomachs, if only for a short time, gran-gran and all the adults took turns telling stories. Stories of adventure, avatars and history.

**#047 - Spirit**

Word Count - 100

_She'd had no time to catch air to sustain her._

Like angry magma it surged to the surface, it could feel the panic of Its Other, the one that followed It through each mortal cycle. The bonds of Its Other were loosening. It would not allow this, it wasn't time!

It felt the earth carrying Its Other beneath the surface and was about to reach for Its Other when the mortal released Its Other. As the shell of its Other lay gasping, the bonds began to reassert themselves and It retreated.

_She held Aang against her chest, there for him._

**#048 - Laws**

Word Count - 100

Murphy's War Laws in Avatar.

_If it's stupid but it works, it isn't stupid. _

Sokka's idea of putting a lid on a war balloon.

_The enemy invariably attacks on two occasions: when they're ready and when you're not. _

Sozin's first strike against the Air Nomads.

_If you are short of everything but the enemy, you are in the combat zone. _

Katara and Aang in the caves beneath Ba Sing Se.

_Make it too tough for the enemy to get in, and you won't be able to get out. _

The one flaw in the design of Ba Sing Se's outer wall.


End file.
